ppi_liverpoolfandomcom_id-20200214-history
Liverpool Lessons - Grocery Shopping
Thank you dr Wega & dr. Fathin as contributors to this article: This is a reflection of all the things I learned in my 2 weeks here in Liverpool. All of them are based from my own experience, so please keep that in mind I’m not even sure all information I present here are correct… D: • There are various grocery shops across the city, either local or national brand. They are described below and you can just google map the name to find its location; • MARMARIS - all food products here are halal, even for the fresh beef, chicken, lamb, and choices of seafood. Instant spices are mostly of middle eastern origin. The second floor also supplies everyday utensils (spoons, plates, glass, tissues, etc.). The price here are relatively standard. • SIDA - food choices are more varied than Marmaris, although not all the foods are halal. The place is specialised in Asian instant spices, originating from Malaysia, Thailand, Japan, and China. The price here are quite expensive though. • TESCO SUPERSTORE - the biggest supermarket you can find in the city centre, housing various products from cereals to video games. Most products are not labelled halal. Prices are standard, although you can find reduced price products if the products are nearing its expiry date. • TESCO EXPRESS - similar to Indomaret, it’s the mini version of Tesco Superstore and is located near housing areas rather than city centre. The price here, as expected, is more expensive than Superstore. • LIDL - a German grocery store, you can find fresh vegetables, fruits, and meats here. Select carefully, since most are not labelled halal here. Some products are cheaper than Tesco Superstore or Marmaris, like rice for example. • HOME BARGAIN- similar but not as big as Tesco Superstore with less food choices, you can find high quality kitchen utensils that is quite cheap and will surely last during your period of staying here. Generally, stuﬀs here are less expensive (generally cheaper for home appliances and utilities). • ALDI - similar to Lidl, but located in the city centre. People say that it’s cheaper here than Tesco Superstore or Home Bargain, but for our needs, we feel it’s not as cheap as what others think. Then again, it all depends on your needs (generally cheaper for foods). • Sena: Heron Foods: Can only be found at specific places, smaller than other stores, but specialised in selling cheap and wide variety of frozen foods for quick cooking. • There are two ways to pay at most national brand stores, cashier and self check out. Self check out means you scan your items barcode individually at a machine, then pay by using either credit, debit, or cash (inserted through a slot and the maximum amount is 20 pound). Be sure to leave the product scanned on the weighting scale besides the machine before finishing payment, otherwise you won’t be able to pay. • Bring your own plastic bag as they charge around £0.10 per plastic bag you take. In Marmaris, you can buy a wheeled basket so you won’t have to carry the grocery around. • Generally, I feel that chicken and beef prices here are similar to that in Indonesia. Some vegetables and fruits, such as grapes and strawberries are also relatively cheaper. Other than that, they are mostly more expensive. Kategori:Grocery Kategori:Tips